FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a flexible, vertical and slotted transparent curtain secured along its non-slotted upper margin to the upper margin of a door opening of a cabinet having cooling means associated therewith and a door swingably supported from the cabinet for opening and closing the opening, the curtain serving to substantially reduce convection currents which would allow cooler air to fall from within the cabinet and be replaced by warmer ambient air when the door of the cabinet is opened.